1. Field Of The Invention:
The present invention relates to a catapult device and projectile therefore and more particularly to such a device and projectile which operate cooperatively for purposes either as a weapon, sporting or amusement device to propel the projectile along a path of flight with an accuracy not heretofore achieved.
2. Description Of The Prior Art:
It has been known in weapons, sporting devices, amusement devices and the like to employ projectiles of a variety of types in combination with various propelling devices to catapult the projectiles along trajectories toward a target. A phenomenon characteristic of such devices is the tendency for the projectile to tumble or to rotate, concentrically or eccentrically, about its longitudinal axis during movement along the trajectory. While in certain applications concentric rotation may be desirable, in many other applications, rotation or tumbling of any type detracts both from the accuracy of the device as well as its range.
It has, therefore, long been known that it would be desirable to have a catapult device and projectile therefore which cooperate to achieve an accuracy and range superior to that heretofore achieved, which are of dependable yet inexpensive construction, and which are adaptable for use as a weapon, sporting or amusement device.